The present invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly to ratcheting devices which may be used in one-way and two-way socket wrenches.
Socket wrenches generally are old and well known for use in any application which requires the loosening or tightening of nuts, bolts and other fastening devices. Socket wrenches typically include some sort of locking mechanism which will allow free motion in one direction while preventing motion in the opposite direction. The prior art locking mechanisms typically include ratcheting devices which are limited by the pitch and spacing of the teeth of the ratcheting wheel or bar. Such a limitation induces a minimum motion requirement in the direction opposite the desired loosening or tightening to move the engaging pawl, click or detent to the next tooth before one is able to impart the torque required to perform the desire loosening or tightening function. If the loosening or tightening function is performed in an area where space is extremely limited then it becomes very difficult to perform such functions because the pitch and spacing of the teeth on the ratcheting wheel or bar would require a minimum amount of movement in the opposite direction before torque is transferred to the object which one desires to loosen or tighten. Further, the prior art socket wrenches are not capable of allowing one to transfer torque in both the clockwise and counterclockwise directions without having to make adjustments to the socket wrench. Thus, one would then have the capability of performing bi-directional fine adjustments during the tightening or loosening function.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved ratcheting device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved ratcheting device which may be used in a hand tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved ratcheting device which does not require a minimum movement in the opposite direction before torque can be imparted in the desired
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved ratcheting device which will allow one to impart torque in both the clockwise and counterclockwise directions.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved ratcheting device which includes a neutral setting.
The above and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a ratcheting tool comprising a driver head which includes at least two 3-D sprag elements positioned within a first groove within the driver head such that one of the sprag elements may lockingly engage the first groove of the drive head when the driver head is rotated. The ratcheting tool also includes a neck which is integrally formed with the driver head. The ratcheting tool further includes a handle which is integrally formed with the neck such that the handle may cause the driver head to rotate in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.